Dark Angel
by A67A13V5
Summary: Far from being a normal angel, Yugi is exiled to Hell after committing a horrifying act. Atemu is a demon who strongly believes in the existence of the legendary cannibalistic dark angels.
1. Flashbacks and Judgement

**A67A13V5: **I'm sorry about posting this before finishing Bleeding Moon. I did start this story before getting the idea for Bleeding Moon, though. Yugi and Atemu are the stars of this story!

**Atemu:** You're not making me a total idiot like you did in Bleeding Moon are you?

**A67A13V5: **No, I'm not. You're a demon and Yugi's and angel. (How original. *rolls eyes*)

**Yugi and Atemu: **A67A13 does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of its characters.

Chapter 1 – Flashbacks and Judgement

The High Council looked down at the tiny teenage angel before them. He was a beautiful creature with porcelain skin, star shaped black hair with amethyst tips and blonde bangs, and overly large amethyst eyes. The angels of the high council paid no attention to the petite angel's beauty. They only had eyes for the large black raven wings that protruded from the boy's back, and his bloodstained white robes.

Some of the angels whispered among themselves. "Why didn't we kill that wretched dark angel when it was born fifteen years ago?" they asked each other. They felt disgusted looking at the black wings. Dark angels like the boy standing before them did not deserve to be called angels. Most angels were peaceful vegetarians, but the black winged dark angels did not follow the vegetarian lifestyle. They ate flesh and drank blood along with the food normal angels consumed. Dark angels were dangerous creatures that preyed on demons and occasionally "normal" angels as the tiny angel before them proved for the second time in his life.

"Yugi Hikari this is the third time you have forced us to bear your presence in court," one of the angels said to the black winged angel. Yugi choked back tears. He knew why they had summoned him. He killed and ate his own grandfather. Yugi took a quick glance behind. He saw a pale boy with white hair and wings and doe brown eyes sitting next to a tan boy with platinum blonde hair and wings and mischievous lavender eyes. They were his older triplets, Ryou and Malik.

Yugi was glad he did not attack his older triplets. They were the only family he had left. Yugi felt tears fall down his face. The Hikari triplets were orphans, and he was the reason for it. When Yugi was five years old, he killed and devoured their parents. Yugi, Ryou and Malik were hungry at the time. Ryou and Malik being normal angels were satisfied with the fruit salad their mother fed them. Yugi, on the other hand was hungry for meat.

"Be patient Yugi," Mrs. Hikari said. She was a beautiful angel who, except for her platinum blonde hair and wings, looked just like Ryou. "You father will bring a demon for you to eat." To prevent Yugi from attacking any living creature in Heaven, Mr. Hikari often went to Earth to capture an unsuspecting demon. He then brought the demon to Yugi, who would first play a game with his victim. If the demon won the game, Yugi would ask Mr. Hikari to take it back to Earth. If the demon lost, Yugi would eat it. Unfortunately for the demons, Yugi never lost a game.

Mr. Hikari took a long time that day. Yugi grew impatient. Soon his need for flesh and blood overpowered his young mind.

"Let's play a game Mommy," he said. Mrs. Hikari agreed, unaware she was risking her own life. Yugi played a game of marbles with his mother. As always, Yugi won. "You lost Mommy," Yugi whispered. Mrs. Hikari froze. There was something sinister in her youngest son's voice. She looked quickly at her older sons and ordered them to stay in their room. Ryou, the middle child obeyed without questioning. Malik, however, argued with Mrs. Hikari before reluctantly going to the triplet's room.

"Yugi please don't! I'm your mother!" She begged as Yugi came closer to her, looking at her with hungry eyes. Yugi did not hear her. He hypnotized her with his large amethyst eyes and tore out her throat. Mrs. Hikari lay on the floor bleeding to death as her youngest son ate her.

"Sweetheart, children I'm home!" Mr. Hikari said. He looked like Malik, but had Ryou's hair and wing color. Mr. Hikari stepped into the kitchen. "Yugi, I brought you lunch and dinner… My god! Yugi!" Mr. Hikari yelled. Yugi was on the floor eating Mrs. Hikari. Mr. Hikari pushed the little boy out of the way. He tried getting his wife to wake up, but it was all in vain. Yugi killed her.

Yugi was still hungry. He looked at his father and at the two demons standing behind them. The demons were probably a couple from the way they were holding hands. Both demons had black wings and tan skin. The female had long white hair and lavender eyes. The male had short platinum blonde hair and russet eyes. They stared at Yugi in fear. They heard of dark angels, but they never believed in their existence.

"Let's play a game Daddy. If you win you can kill me, but if I win I get to eat you," Yugi said as calmly as if he spoke about the weather. The demon couple felt their jaws drop. They could not believe what they witnessed. An angel ate its own mother, and threatened to eat its father. Not even demons did something that horrifying and disgusting. Mr. Hikari agreed to play with his son. After what seemed to be an eternity, Yugi won. He smiled at Mr. Hikari, and then tore out the man's throat just like he did with his mother.

Yugi felt full after devouring both of his parents. The demons sensed it and sighed in relief. Too bad for them, Yugi had a wickedly rapid metabolism. He would be hungry again in about a week if not less. The demon couple thought of ways to escape from Heaven. They were hunting for humans on Earth for their own triplets, before Mr. Hikari came and abducted them.

Now they were stuck with a cannibal angel, who would eat them the moment he got hungry again.

Malik hit his head against Ryou's favorite book. He hated having to stay in his room. He was not like Ryou who sat in the triplet's room for hours doing absolutely nothing. Malik wanted to go outside and play.

"I don't care what Mommy said, I wanna play," Malik said. Despite protests from Ryou, Malik went to the front door. On his way, he saw the two demons. _'Daddy's home'_ Malik ran into the kitchen yelling "Daddy!" He stopped. He smelled blood. Malik look at the demons; there had no physical injuries. Malik was confused. Where was the smell coming from? Malik got his answer when he stepped into a pool of his parent's blood. He looked at the parents' corpses, then at Yugi, and then screamed.

Ryou ran into the kitchen upon hearing his older brother scream. Unlike Malik and Yugi, he did not notice the demons standing in the middle of the kitchen. He looked at his parent's corpses and cried.

The demon couple looked at the three children in shock. Those little angels looked so much like their own triplets. The female burst into tears. She knew she and her husband might not ever see their children again.

Yugi became hungry again a week later. He challenged the demons to a simple game of gold fish and won. He ate both of them leaving their bodies in the kitchen with his parents' corpses.

It was shortly afterwards that Yugi went to court for the first time in his life. Despite pleas from the public to have him executed, the High Council decided to place Yugi, and his siblings, under the guardianship of their grandfather, Solomon

The Hikari triplets spent the next decade of their lives with Solomon. He was the owner of a small game shop and loved playing games almost as much as Yugi. In fact, he was the one who taught Yugi to play games for fun and not just as a way to trick prey into their deaths.

However, Yugi lost his mind again just three months ago. His grandfather thought he "cured" Yugi's meat eating. He thought wrongly. Ten years without any meat, any blood, made Yugi ill, physically and mentally. Ryou and Malik noticed that something was not right with Yugi. They begged Solomon to feed Yugi a demon.

"No. I have finally turned Yugi to normal angel. If I let Yugi smell even a whiff of demon blood, it will cause him to go insane. He could be very dangerous to society if that ever happens," Solomon explained. It seemed he was right about that comment. Yugi _did_ go insane. It was only temporary, but when Ryou and Malik returned a shopping trip, they found Yugi smeared with Solomon's blood.

"Do you remember we summoned you here last time?" One of the Council members asked.

"I ate my parents," Yugi whispered. He hung his head in shame. He had a feeling of what was to come.

"Correct. You ate one of our kind, and now you've done the same three months ago when your brothers found you cloaked in the blood of your grandfather, Solomon Kame. How do you plea?"

Yugi took a quick glance at his brothers. "Guilty."

"Yugi!" Ryou and Malik shouted.

"Silence!" The angel commanded. He looked at Yugi. "We would've chosen death for you, but that is too merciful of an option considering how vile your crimes were. So we have chosen another punishment. Banishment!"

Ryou hid his face in his arms. Malik started to argue and become rather violent, so Ryou had to restrain him.. Yugi merely looked questioning.

"You mean to Earth?" he asked. Another angel, a female looked at him strangely.

"And let _you_ near humans? That is the utmost ridiculous assumption I've ever heard. We're banishing you to Hell boy," she said.

Yugi looked shocked. "Hell?"

"You can't banish him to Hell! If the demons find him, they'll kill him!" Malik said. The members of the Council smiled. "No! You want them to kill him. If that is so, then Ryou and I will go into exile as well!"

The angels murmured among themselves, scarcely believing what Malik said. Ryou and Yugi looked at Malik with disbelief as well.

The angel looked at the triplets. "Very well, we shall vanish the three of you to Hell. May God have mercy on your souls."

**Yugi:** You just had to start off this story in a bad mood.

**A67A13V5: **Come on, I sick of all these fanfics that make you Totally innocent.

**Atemu: **reviews and constructive criticisms are appreciated. Polite negative reviews are accepted as well. Please refrain from flames.


	2. Ten Years

**A67A13V5: **I finally posted the second chapter to Dark Angel!

**Yugi:** That's great!

**Atemu: **I'm assuming this chapter will take place in Hell, with me as the focus.

**A67A13V5: **You have that right, and Bakura and Mariku will be your older brothers.

**Atemu: **Great

**A67A13V5: **Be grateful I decided not to make you an idiot in this fanfiction. Warning: There is mention of incest in this chapter. However I do not support incest in real life; this is simply for proposes of the story.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Ten Years<p>

A tan, navy blue-eyed, female demon with long black hair and leathery navy-blue wings sighed as two seventeen year old male demons fought with each other. The older of the two: tall, muscular dark-tanned, platinum-blonde and violet eyed, had clear advantage over the shorter albino, russet-eyed one with bangs that resembled at bat's wings. The older male pinned the albino's russet wings to the ground while happily flapping his own. He then leaned in and licked the albino's left wing.

"What the fuck! Mariku!" the albino yelled. The violet-winged demon, Mariku, gave a psychotic smile and kissed the albino on his lips. The albino gasped, allowing Mariku to stick his tongue in the other's mouth.

"I know you enjoyed that Bakura," Mariku whispered to the albino. He touched Bakura's growing bulge. "You're getting hard." He pressed against Bakura.

The female demon shook her head when she saw what Mariku was doing to Bakura and asked, "Mariku, do you really need to have sex with the older of your two younger brothers?"

Mariku looked at her and said, "Yes. You're no fun Isis. You act more like our mother than our older cousin."

Isis sighed and left the room. She passed by the kitchen a found a tan male demon, the same age as Mariku and Bakura, making a sandwich. He had crimson wings, black star-shaped hair with gold bangs that shot up and crimson tips. "Atemu, I would advise you not to go into the living room if you don't want to be traumatized for life," Isis told him.

Atemu lifted his head, revealing crimson eyes. "Please tell Mariku and Bakura are not going at it again like rabbits," he begged. Isis lowered her head in shame. "Ah gross! I think I lost my appetite." He threw his sandwich into the fridge. "Let's just hope Mahado doesn't walk in on them."

"Mariku! Bakura!" a man yelled from the living room.

"Too late," Atemu said. Isis and Atemu heard Isis' husband Mahado yelling at Atemu's older brothers about their lack of common sense. They also heard Mahado yelling at the two teens how disappointed their parents would be if they saw them at that moment. Atemu looked down at the mention of his parents.

Isis placed a hand on his shoulder. Out the Yami triplets, Atemu missed his parents the most. Isis closed her eyes. '_Aunt, where are you and your husband?' _She asked that question daily for the past ten years. No one was quite certain what happened to Mr. and Mrs. Yami. All anyone knew was that they went to Earth ten years ago and never returned.

* * *

><p><em>A seven year old Atemu was doing his homework while his mother tried to work some sanity into Mariku and Bakura. Mr. Yami was on Earth hunting for a human to bring to the little boys to eat. Demons were carnivorous, so it was only natural for them to eat humans. Mariku, being the bottomless pit that he was, ate half the food from the fridge and still complained that he was hungry.<em>

"_Mariku will you shut up! I'm trying to do my homework!" Atemu yelled at his oldest brother. _

"_I'm hungry, and Dad's taking forever!"Mariku whined._

"_Well then go eat some plants!"_

"_Are you crazy Atemu! Telling a normal demon to eat plants is like telling angels they should start eating flesh!"_

_Bakura looked at his siblings and sighed. Those two argued over anything. He also shook his head at Atemu's suggestion that Mariku should eat plants. Atemu has always been a bit weird in that he ate plants, despite being a normal demon and not a "light"_**1**_ demon. Mrs. Yami chuckled. _

"_Have I ever mentioned the stories of the dark angels to you?" she asked. The two older boys rolled their eyes. They were at the age where they were just starting to get old enough to understand the dark angels were nonexistent. They were just tales demon parents told their children to get them to behave. _

_Atemu on the other hand gave Mrs. Yami his full attention. He loved the stories about the imaginary dark angels. In addition, although Mariku and Bakura insisted that dark angels did not exist, Atemu kept believing in their existence and dreamt each night of meeting one._

"_There are angels in Heaven that are feared by their own people, for they are not hervibores, but omnivores. These angels have black hair, and their wings are those of a raven. These angels are considered the beautiful of all the angels and the deadliest. They are not picky with their prey; they've been known to hunt down anything with blood in it, including other angels. My little ones, these are the dark angels," Mrs. Yami said._

* * *

><p>Atemu never lost interest in dark angels. If anything, his fascination for them grew as he became older, especially after his parents disappeared. Bakura and Mariku thought that Atemu was childish, if not insane for assuming that dark angels were real.<p>

He looked at Isis, who was also skeptical of the existence of dark angels and asked, "Light demons exist, so why not dark angels?"

"Atemu, angels keep extensive birth and death records, and there is yet to be either one for a dark angel. Besides, even if dark angels were real, the normal angels would have exiled it to Earth upon it birth so that they wild animals may eat it," Isis answered.

Atemu chastised himself for forgetting that angels had a law about not spilling blood (unless it was that of a demon) or consuming it. Dark angels drank blood if he remembered the stories Mrs. Yami told the triplets when they were younger. That would be a violation of Heaven's laws.

"Shall we go greet Mahado?" Isis asked. Atemu sighed and nodded. They walked into the living room to find a tall, tan male demon with grayish-brown**2** eyes and wings yelling at Mariku and Bakura. Both boys had a blanket, thankfully, draped over their private parts.

"Hello Mahado," Isis said. She kissed Mahado on the lips. "How was work?"

"It's all well. We haven't seen any angels hanging around the borders lately," Mahado answered. "And let's hope it stays that way."

"Do you ever see dark angels?" Atemu asked enthusiastically. Mahado looked at Atemu with a concerned look that clearly stated, "Aren't you a bit old to still believe in dark angels?" and shook his head. The teen frowned at Mahado's gesture. The closest thing to a dark angel Mahado ever reported seeing was a female angel with shining blue eyes and brown feathery wings.

The female angel was allegedly sent to Hell to look for a blonde, amber-eyed male angel that was kidnapped by Kaiba, a tall, pale, blue-eyed brunette male demon who was a good friend of Isis and Mahado. However, Kaiba's best friends, and black-haired, green-eyed male demon named Otogi ended up claiming her.

The small family visited Kaiba and Otogi several times after they kidnapped those angels. Kaiba was rather mean to his angel, constantly calling the poor thing a mutt. However, the angel never seemed to break its willful spirit and the older two Yamis were convinced Kaiba had a secret crush on his angel. As for Otogi? He never even _tried_ hiding the fact that he liked his angel. He even kissed her once in public, earning him many jeers, which he simply ignored.

"I want to meet a dark angel," Atemu said. The older two Yamis rolled their eyes, and Mahado shook his head at Atemu's foolish statement. "What? You can taunt me all you want, but I say this! Dark angels are real. I'll prove it to you."

* * *

><p><strong>A67A13V5:<strong> In case anyone is wondering. I decided that demons' wings will be the same color as their eyes.

**Atemu:** No wonder my wings are crimson.

**Yugi:** Reviews are very much appreciated!

**1** The exact opposite of a dark angel. Light demons are not murdered at birth or face prejudices by their own species like dark angels.

**2** That's what color his eyes look to me.


	3. Chapter 3

**A67A13V5**: I really need to take not so long to update.

**Yugi**: Aw, I'm certain the readers will forgive you. Besides, haven't you been busy lately?

**A67A13V5**: Yeah, Bible studies, worship team, church, school, being a Slytherin…you name it.

**Atemu**: *reads the reviews* Wow, the readers sure like the idea of Yugi as a cannibalistic dark

angel.

**A67A13V5**: It does look that way. I'm undecided upon whether having Mahado meet the Hikari angels in a later chapter or if you should have the honor. I'll post a poll right after I post this chapter.

**Yugi**: I hope your poll goes well.

**A67A13V5**: Thank you, now let's focus on Chapter 3. I want this story to be short enough to so that readers won't lose interest in it but long enough that they won't be left unsatisfied. *to the readers* I'd appreciate if you would leave me in a review how many chapters you think I should strive for.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Between Heaven and Hell<p>

"Well isn't this just great! Not only did Yugi get exiled to Hell, but we get exiled as well," Ryou complained to Malik as he packed a few belonging into his backpack. The council had given the Hikaris permission to bring one backpack each with their belongings it in. The oldest Hikari simply looked at Ryou.

"We don't have parents or a grandfather anymore Ryou. Therefore, I am now head of the Hikari family, and I will not allow us to be separated. Besides, I have a plan to keep the demons from attacking us," Malik said with a smirk. Rio frowned when he saw that smirk. Malik's plans were very effective most of the time, but they were highly dangerous as well.

"What do you suggest?"

Malik smiled. "We'll be fairies." Yugi and Ryou looked at Malik as if he was crazy. "I'm not talking about those silly little things they show in human children's fairytales. I'm talking about the fairies of folklore, beings commonly thought to be spirits of the damned, fallen angels, and demons."

Ryou smiled and approved of Malik's idea. It would not be too difficult pretending to be a fairy. They already the looks for it, they just needed to act the part. That was not that great of a problem, a few harmless pranks on humans should do the trick. He looked at Yugi, who also seemed quite pleased with the idea of disguising himself as a fairy. Ryou smiled, disguising, as a fairy would certainly work for Yugi. The small angel would be able to feast on blood and flesh without raising suspicion.

"It's a wonderful idea Malik, and perhaps one of your safest, but I have a question? How are we going to disguise ourselves as fairies? The only time we use our magic to transform, is if we need to directly interact with humans on Earth!" Ryou cried out.

Malik smiled mischievously. "Don't tell me you've forgotten about Rebecca Hawkins." He chuckled upon seeing the jaws of his younger brothers drop to the ground.

"You mean the witch?" Yugi whispered in disbelief. "It's forbidden for angels to interact with witches. We'll be punished for certain." Yugi and Ryou never met Rebecca before, but they heard that she was powerful, intelligent, and dangerous.

"We've already been banished Yugi. It can't get much worse than this. At least a witch may help us hide anything angelic about us." Ryou and Yugi looked at each other and sighed. Malik was right. It was unlikely for their situation to get any worse. They grabbed their bags and headed down to Earth.

Ryou and Malik have gone to Earth numerous times growing up, but it was Yugi's first time there. He never went to Earth when he was small because the angels feared he would attack and devour the humans. The small angel looked around, amazed by the sights and the sounds. '_This is what Earth is like._' He followed his brother to a large building downtown, and found it rather strange when Malik lead them to a side door rather than the back door. Yugi watched as Malik rang the doorbell.

"Password?" a young girlish voice asked.

"Child's play," Malik answered. The side door opened and the three angels entered small room with three plastic chairs. Yugi looked around and noticed a small girl with blonde hair and green eyes sitting behind a small desk with a crystal ball.

"Hello Malik," the girl said. Ryou and Yugi looked at Malik with disbelief. It was obviously not the first time Malik interacted with the young girl.

"Hey Rebecca," Malik answered. The two younger angels were in serious shock now. That little girl sitting in front of them was _the_ Rebecca. Neither Ryou nor Yugi could believe that the girl in front of them was one of the most powerful witches in the planet. They wondered how she would be able to help them. "I was wondering if you could help me with –"

"Disguising yourself as folkloric fairies so that the three of you may live out your banishment in Hell caused by Yugi without the risk of being discovered and murdered by the local residents? I certainly will….for a price of course," Rebecca said. The two younger Hikaris were in utter shock and complete confusion as to how Rebecca knew what Malik wanted to ask her. "I have psychic abilities," Rebecca explained to them after reading their minds.

Rebecca left the room and came back a few minutes later carrying a small caldron and metal box. She set them on her desk, and opened the box. Rebecca took out three small cups and a ladle. She dipped the ladle in the caldron, poured it contents into each of the cups, and gave them to the Hikaris.

"What is this?" Ryou asked, upon looking at the drink. It was a sparkling dark blue drink, and when Ryou touched it, noticed that it was quite thick and warm. Malik sniffed the drink and wrinkled his nose in disgust. Yugi, the only one not crept out by the strange liquid took a small sip. His eyes lit up, and he drank the rest of it greedily.

"Fairy blood," Yugi whispered. He looked at Rebecca. "The fairy blood, do you have more?"

Rebecca smiled and nodded. She was not surprised that Yugi asked her for more fairy blood. After all, she sensed that he was not the average angel. She handed the caldron Yugi and urged him to drink the rest.

"WHAT!" Ryou yelled, looking at the drink in mixed horror and shock. Malik looked at his with plain disgust. "You expect us to drink fairy blood?"

"If you would rather be slaughtered by vampires, werewolves, goblins, and other demons go ahead, don't drink it. However, if you plan to live in Hell without unwanted attention, I recommend drinking it," Rebecca said. The two older Hikaris held their noses and drank the blood. Ryou nearly fainted when he finished drinking it and Malik nearly spit his out. They both looked at Yugi, wondering how he was able to drink it.

It only took a few seconds for the blood to begin attacking their bodies and changing them from the inside out. Ryou let out a high-pitched scream as white and chocolate colored butterfly wings replaced his white dove wings. The same happened to Malik and Yugi, but Malik's wings became gold and lavender, and Yugi's wings took on the same colors as his hair.

Rebecca smiled and led them to another room filled with beautiful mirrors. "Look at your reflections." The Hikaris did as she asked and scarcely recognized themselves. They had antennae the color of their eyes growing out of their heads, and their ears became pointed, and as Malik discovered when he touched the tips, sharp as well.

"Amazing," he said. "You really turned us into fairies."

"You'll have to come back every new moon for another dose. You should be able to interact with Hell's local population without much trouble now," Rebecca said. She put her things back in the storage room. "Oh, and of course I expect my payment."

"We didn't bring any cash," Yugi said.

Rebecca laughed. "Not cash silly. I have plenty of that." Rebecca pointed the picture of a large mansion and chuckled at Ryou's and Yugi's amazed looks. "There's a rare gem that is found only in Hell. It's supposed to have amazing magical and healing properties. I want you to find me one and bring it back to me. Do we have a deal?"

The three angels looked at the small witch and nodded. They placed their right hands over their hearts and swore to uphold the truth. "You certainly count on us to bring you what you ask," Malik said. "We simply ask you to uphold your end of the bargain so that we will remain undetected by Hell's natives."

"Eat this." Rebecca gave each of them what looked like a tongue. "They're demon tongues; I recited a spell over them. Eat it, and you will be able to speak Rhefugi.**1**" Ryou and Malik looked disgusted and somewhat horrified eating the demon tongues. Yugi of course at his greedily. "Go! I'll chant to ensure that you arrive to hell in safe manner. Go! Quickly before the stong presence of magic in this room brings unwanted attention and our doom!"

The Hikaris bowed and made their leave, not bothering to look back, or wonder what lied ahead.

* * *

><p><strong>A6713V5<strong>: I take forever to update _and_ I write a short chapter? FML

**Yugi**: Don't be too difficult upon yourself. Can you explain the poll?

**A67A13V5**: Certainly. The poll is for chapter 5. You guys (the Hikaris) will be in fairy form. I couldn't decide whether to make it that Mahado meets the three of you at the same time, or if Atemu just meets Yugi.

**Atemu**: I like the second one.

**1** An imaginary language typically nicknamed the language of Hell. Heaven's equivalent would be Enochian.


	4. Chapter 4

Apologies!

I just wanted my readers to know that I'm still alive. I've just been extremely busy the past few months, and had not had access to my computer for the past month. I hope to update both my stories soon. I would also like everyone to know that I have a PruCan fic in the mental stages.


	5. Chapter 5

**A67A13V5:** I finally posted chapter 4!

**Yugi:** That's super special awesome!

**A67A13V5:** Why are you talking the way you do in the Abridged series?

**Ryou:** Yugi is feeling a bit odd today

**A67A13V5:** I understand. *Turns to the reader* Please vote on my poll for the upcoming chapter. It will determine the course of the story and will only be open until the beginning of July. (By the way, I really need to stop taking so long to post these.) I will also be posting chapter 10 of Blood Moon soon. Not to mention I will posting another poll of what story to start after I finish Blood Moon and Dark Angel. What the stories will be about will be a surprise. The poll choices will be based on the title, main characters, genre, and whether or not it is a crossover fic. Please vote and review! Flames will be used by the Blue Eyes White Dragon.

_Italics _outside of dialouge= thoughts

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: The Gates of Hell<p>

Yugi looked around as he walked with Malik and Ryou down a street. He saw how busy and chaotic everything was and wondered how much worse Hell would be. Yugi had hidden his new antennae and fairy wings to avoid attention from the local humans, but he still attracted attention due to his oddly colored and shaped hair. He could them, left and right making comments about his hair, asking each other what hair dye he used, how much gel he put on it to make it stick up the way it did. Yugi chuckled – If only they knew.

"Where are we going?" He asked Malik. Yugi looked around and frowned. From what he could see, it did not seem like they were going anywhere particularly nice.

"There's a park around here that has a portal to Hell," Malik explained. He walked around looking left and right for the park of which he spoke. "It's not a very popular or safe park. You have more than your fair share of gangsters and drug dealers hanging around."

Yugi sighed. _Of course, where else would demons put a portal to Hell?_ He simply hoped that he and his brothers would be to pass through safely.

"We should get some supplies first though," Malik said. He took out a large wad of cash. "Don't ask where I got it from," He warned when he saw Ryou's questioning face.

The two younger angels sighed. It seemed as though Malik would have no problem pretending to be a native of hell. They just hoped that they would be able to pull it off as well. Ryou and Yugi said nothing to each other as they followed Malik into vaRyouus rather shady looking stores, buying knives, hammers, and whatnot. They did not need to ask Malik for what they were buying so many items, potentially dangerous items.

They knew from the stories told by their parents and the elders that Hell was a supposedly dangerous, vile place whose residents would rip an intruder to shreds in seconds. The items Malik bought for with his (most likely stolen) wad of cash were necessary if they were to survive exile in such a terrible place.

After buying the items, Malik lead the two younger angels to the park he said the closest portal to hell was. Yugi grimaced at the sight, and Ryou looked visibly shaken. It scarcely resembled any of the human parks Ryou and Malik used visit with their parents when they were little. The slides looked unstable, and the swings were collapsed on the ground. Nearby a drug dealer sold crack to multiple clients and some gangster were vandalizing a public bathroom.

"Uh…I think we should turn back," Ryou said. He turned around and started walking away, only to have Malik grab onto his neck.

"Oh no you don't. The elders already exiled the three of us to hell. Let's not make it any worse by trying to delay it. Besides, the humans won't hurt us. I'll make sure of it." Malik said. He looked at around the gangsters and drug dealers hanging around the park. "I'll kill them if I have to."

"_**MALIK**__!_ You're an _angel._" Ryou, and Yugi, looked at Malik with shock and bit of horror. He could scarcely believe that his older brother would consider the thought of killing a human being.

"So? Both of you need to get it through your heads that we are not Heaven anymore. We on Earth. We are on our way to Hell. It's _dangerous_ in Hell, in case you two have forgotten. The inhabitants there might kill us the moment we set foot in there if we're not careful. As the oldest, it is my duty to keep us together and keep us safe." Malik looked around. "We're going to need a human blood sacrifice to open the portal. Stay there! I'll go pick a knife fight with one of them to get the blood."

Ryou and Yugi looked at each other blankly while Malik stalked around the park, looking for the perfect human to pick a knife with. Ryou shielded Yugi's eyes and watched with combined terror and amazement as Malik fought against the human, seeming to lose at first but quickly gaining the upper hand and making a slice through the skin.

Yugi smelled the scent of fresh blood and licked his lips. He was so very hungry, and smell of human blood only served to ignite his hunger. Ryou noticed and quickly put a scarf over Yugi's nose to stop the dark angel from smelling the blood. It didn't help tough; Yugi could still smell the blood. He broke free from Ryou's grip and attacked the human. Malik tried to pull Yugi off the human but ended up being thrown back by the small boy. The human, a blonde haired man that wore shades and an American flag bandana, screamed in sheer terror and agony as Yugi began eating him alive, ripping off chunks of flesh and breaking bones. The other humans in the park ran away screaming "MONSTER! THERE'S A MONSTER IN THE PARK! RUN! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

"You're annoying," Yugi told the blonde man. He tore out the man's throat with his teeth, grabbed the neck bones and snapped them. (A/N: Gah! My mind still has its morbid moments. Perhaps I should try writing a horror one shot.) The man fell silent and Yugi finished his meal in peace, leaving nothing but bones and pieces of cloth. After eating Yugi used his magic to crush the bones into dust and gather the shades and bandana. "I like these. I think they'll be my souvenirs."

Ryou fainted after seeing what Yugi did to that human and Malik simply stared at him with his mouth wide open. At last Malik approached Yugi and said. "You need to learn to control yourself Yugi. I know – I know it's difficult and that you were probably starving, but you can't keep doing this. You should have controlled the urge for blood until we reached the gates of hell. Once we were there, I and Ryou wouldn't have cared if decided to attack the gate's guardians." Malik chuckled a bit. "To be honest, I think we would have been grateful for it."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being a monster!"

"You are not a monster Yugi. You are simply different from me and Ryou. That is all. Now help me open the portal. I'm going to have to carry Ryou. Yugi nodded and followed Malik's orders. He recited the chant needed to open the portal and presented the blood offering, while Malik picked up Ryou and put the albino angel over his shoulder. "It's open!" Malik cried out gleefully. "Go Yugi! Enter! I'll follow behind you!"

Yugi entered the Portal and looked around, shocked by what he saw. He expected a black, fiery tunnel littered with corpses and skeletons. What he found instead was an elaborately designed tunnel that reminded him of something he saw in a book of human architecture when he was young. He walked through the tunnel marveling at the beauty of it. _This must be a giant mural._ Yugi looked at the paintings on the tunnel walls. They depicted life in hell, a mother with children, prisoners working in mines, wedding and funerals. Not one picture depicted the eternal place of torture and suffering that the elders often spoke about when they mentioned Hell. _If this is what Hell is like, I think I might actually enjoy living in exile here."_ Yugi looked down and frowned.

"And maybe I'll actually be able to make a friend."

* * *

><p>Mahado just got home from work to hear moans and whatnot coming from the bathroom. <em>Great, Mariku and Bakura are probably going at it again.<em> He suspicions were confirmed when a very traumatized looking Atemu entered the hall way looking as if he wanted to throw up.

"Oh, hi Mahado. The newspaper is in the living room on the coffee table," Atemu said. "I would also recommend staying away from the bathroom. Mariku and Bakura are" –

"I don't need to hear it from you Atemu. They're already doing a wonderful job of advertising their sex life on their own." Mahado sighed. "Why can't they both find some nice boys or girls and date them like normal teenagers?"

"Who knows?" Atemu went to his room and Mahado went to the kitchen and made himself a cup of coffee. The older demon than went to living room sat down and read the headline of the newspaper. He almost spat out the bitter black drink when he read the headline.

**Humans witness unknown creature eat a local man alive near a city park portal**

By: Cindy Faire

_A portal to Hell was open this afternoon at about 3:00 p.m. near a rundown park in Domino City in Japan. The park were the portal was opened is known by the locals for it violent gangs and drug problems. However, the cuase for alarm for the locals was not the portal opening in front of them, but of what happened only a few minutes earlier. Many locals in the area reported that they saw a "monster" attack an unidentified American tourist and eat the man alive. … "It was terrible! I don't know what it was, but I think it some sort of a demon! The creature looked small, like a child, and it has this horrible black hair that was shaped in this star formation. You should have been there! It ripped the man's flesh out and snapped his neck with its small hands." … When human authorities came to investigate where the attack occurred they were shaken to find nothing but human ashes and torn pieces of cloth from the man's clothes. DNA scans will be run and compared to other DNA samples to determine the identity of the victim…._

Mahado looked at the paper with utter disbelief at the article he finished reading. Nobody at work had mentioned anything about a portal opening today, much less in Japan. And absolutely nobody mentioned anything about a monster going around killing innocent humans. He reread the sentence that mentioned that the attack occurred before the portal opened and frowned. Why would the portal open after the attack occurred? It did not make any sense, unless an Earth-bound demon noticed the creature wandering around the park and tried opening the portal and make it go through it before the creature could harm anybody.

He put away the newspaper and called a co-worker to ask her if she had seen the news lately.

* * *

><p>The Hikari triplets looked at the gate in front of them with awe and wonder. They were mesmerized by the beautiful emerald green color and delicate leaf design that overtook it. It was nothing like the rotting wooden gate they had imagined, with tall outposts on both sides, and dragons guarding it. Oh, there were guards to be certain, but they seemed busy with other matter, including a young woman who was busy tending a large three-headed dragon with brilliant blue eyes.<p>

The triplets wasted no time sneaking past the guards and getting to the other side of the gate. They laid their eyes on hell for the first time and gasped. What greeted them was not burning brimstone and screaming souls but –

"Welcome to Paradise."

A67A13V5: I finally updated the story! Now I need to create that poll.


End file.
